To Have and To Hold
by Molly Lamberti
Summary: This is an AU Olitz romance fiction based on the characters from Scandal. The journey starts in Cornwall, England where Olivia grew up then continues in Washington where her father Eli lives. I hope you enjoy! All characters are property of Scandal ABC and Shonda Rhimes. I own nothing and no infringement is intended
1. Chapter 1

**To Have and To Hold**

**(An AU fan fiction)**

Chapter 1 - A Chance Encounter

She opened her eyes groggily and looked at the clock and gave a groan, a little too much red wine last night had given her a pounding headache. Olivia had been celebrating her results from the London University, gaining a first-class honours degree in Journalism and Media Law. She needed to get up and catch a train from London to her home in Cornwall and she didn't have a great deal of time to do that. She flung her clothes into a suitcase, took a quick shower and dressed. She ate some toast, washed down a couple of paracetamol with a cup of tea and caught a cab to the train station in the nick of time.

Safely on the train but out of breath, she tried to find her booked seat only to discover it was already taken by someone. Olivia was hot, dishevelled and grumpy through rushing, "really" she thought "this was the last straw".

"Excuse me" she said nudging him "You have taken my seat"

"No ma'am" he drawled "I have been sitting here for, he looked at his watch "the last 15 minutes".

"I **mean" **she said impatiently "I booked this seat several weeks ago and your sitting in it, would you **kindly** move".

He looked her up and down, with piercing blue eyes and gave her a small crooked smile.

"Sure" he said chuckling. He waved his arm around "luckily this carriage is pretty empty so I can sit elsewhere"

He got up and sat opposite her. She felt angry at him and also ashamed at her discourteousness, he was right the carriage **was** empty. Holding her head high she looked out of the window, uncomfortably aware he was studying her. He leaned forward offering his hand and said in his deep voice.

"My name is Fitzgerald Grant, we may as well get acquainted as we have almost had our first argument. You however can call me Fitz, all my friends do".

Before she could reply the ticket collector arrived asking for tickets. Fumbling in her bag she produced the ticket and on looking at the collector said

"Sorry Miss but you're in the wrong seat" he gestured to the seat next to Fitz and said "this is your one"

Fitz smirked "Hey, I should be sitting there but let the lady keep the seat as I really do not mind."

The collector looked at Fitz's ticket nodded, then walked to the next carriage. Olivia rounded on Fitz.

"You knew" she accused "Why did you not say?"

"Would you have listened?" Fitz asked laughing "You seemed in a mighty temper and besides, you look great when your eyes are flashing, and I was enjoying the show."

"I guess I should apologise" she blushed and smiled wryly, annoyance evaporating She extended her hand continuing "Olivia Pope, nice to meet you **Fitzgerald**" She emphasized his full name. "What are you doing in the UK?"

He seemed to start at her name but gave a wide grin and replied "Just doing some travelling around Europe Livvie. This is my last stop before heading back to the States."

He still hadn't let go of her hand and his touch was sending a shiver through her. She pulled it away, abruptly and fiddled with her natural curly hair, suddenly feeling conscious that she didn't look her best today. She liked that he called her Livvie even if it was a bit forward.

"Where are you travelling to?" Fitz said, looking at her suitcase.

"Cornwall, I live there" she countered "You?"

"What a co-incidence, I am travelling there too. **So** I have your delightful presence for the whole journey. Let me buy you breakfast from the buffet service".

"I am fine" she said "but a coffee would be welcome, thank you".

He got up and leant forward whispering in her ear "I will be back soon and you're very welcome"

She didn't know what it was about him but he made her feel vulnerable and excited, all at the same time, and yet she didn't know anything about him apart from his name. After a while he arrived back with the coffee and a couple of packs of sandwiches. The coffee was not the best and they both grimaced when tasting, then laughed.

"Your English coffee leaves a lot to be desired, but I guess I am expecting too much from a train buffet. Have a sandwich" he said pushing them in her direction.

"I am afraid the sandwiches will not taste much better, from past experience" Olivia replied "so I will give them a pass thanks"

They travelled in silence for a while each eying one another from time to time, with Fitz steadily munching his way through the food. The motion of the train sent Olivia into a doze and she slept until the train jolted her awake as it stopped in Exeter, Devon. She jumped up, collected her suitcase ready to change trains for the local line to Treballion. On looking round she noticed Fitz had disappeared and felt slightly disappointed that he had gone.

On the opposite platform the train going to Cornwall had just pulled into the station so she got on, found her seat, and settled down for the last leg of her journey. As the train pulled out of the station Fitz walked the length of the carriage then sat down beside her. He was very tall and had a superb body with well-defined muscles, great abs and an athletic grace which gave him a kind of swag when walking. He was very attractive with his ice blue eyes, curly brown hair and confident manner. Catching her looking he smirked and she felt very disconcerted.

"At last I found, you did you miss me?" he asked jokingly "I tried to find us some decent coffee but wasn't successful I'm afraid"

She blushed from her recent thoughts and replied "Thanks but really there was no need, I will be home in about an hour or so"

Fitz looked at her intently and said "How about dinner tonight? I am booked in a hotel but you can show me the best place to eat locally, it will be fun."

She was very tempted but her mother would expect her to stay at home on her first night, especially as she hadn't seen them for months. She guessed Maya would also want to celebrate her degree results.

"I am so sorry but it will be impossible for me, as a family dinner will have been arranged."

He looked disappointed but said no more and they lapsed into silence. Really Fitz thought he shouldn't have pushed it as he hardly knew her. There was just something - some connection he felt when he shook her hand. He stole a glance at her, thinking how beautiful she looked. Large Smokey eyes and high cheekbones set in a heart shaped face with full plump lips all framed by her wild curly hair. She wore a short strappy, elegant white dress with killer heels. They gave her a deceptive height as she was really very petite. Her skin was a creamy mocha and seemed glow softly. He felt his body stir and tore his gaze away from her, concentrating on the picturesque scenery flashing by.

She felt his gaze and studiously looked out of the window telling herself to get a grip. She could feel the heat radiate off him as his long legs accidently brushed against her sending a jolt which reached deep within her. The hour passed quickly and although they exchanged small talk about the surrounding area, no more was said about meeting up. Olivia was disappointed that Fitz didn't ask her for dinner on another day but didn't know he had a full itinerary, travelling around Cornwall, tonight being his only free night before meeting up with family friends and continuing the tour.

The train pulled into the station and they both stood, looking at one another. The pull between them was so strong that the very air seemed to fizzle, but neither said anything. The moment passed and they collected their thoughts and cases. Fitz held out his hand and helped Olivia onto the platform. He pulled her close, then kissing her cheek, murmured goodbye in her ear. He smelt so good and she wondered what it would be like to be held in those strong arms, kissing his lips. Inwardly she shook herself, smiled politely and said goodbye. She spotted Dominic, her stepfather, waiting to drive her home. Fitz watched her walk away and with a sigh went to grab a cab. "Damn" he cursed, he should of at least asked for her phone number, but recognised it would be pointless as he was flying back to the States in a couple of weeks.

Dominic noticed she seemed subdued on the journey home and wondered if it had anything to do with the handsome man whom he saw kissing her cheek. He didn't intrude however and left her to her own thoughts. They soon arrived at the Manor and as they swept up the drive Olivia caught her breath.

Rowellen Manor, set in its own grounds, looked grand and imposing. Built 200 years ago, with local granite, it had withstood the harsh weather Cornwall sometimes suffered. It had large mullioned windows and the front entrance was set under an intricately carved arch. Olivia renewed her love with it each time she visited home. When Dominic and Maya purchased the manor they had it gutted and equipped with up-to-date heating and all mod cons, blending old with contemporary decorating, which worked well, making it stylish and comfortable whilst honouring the era it was built.

The grounds were immaculate, with trees lining the exterior, obscuring the property from the road. The shrubs were cut in fanciful shapes and edged the Manor. A couple of lion statues were placed each side of the steps leading up to the entrance. The back gardens contained a pond with fish swimming in its depths. A profusion of flowers surrounded the base of the palm trees dotted around and off to the side, there was a small orchard abundant with ripe apples. An herb garden was located just outside the backdoor which filled the air with a heady aroma. The patio was large and well equipped with a barbeque and seating, enough for entertaining a small group.

Maya was overjoyed to see Olivia and hugged her tightly. She ran upstairs, into her bedroom looked round her room and started unpacking, it felt so good to be home. For the rest of the day she hung with Maya chatting about University life and snacking on fruit. Dinner that evening was informal and was the best meal she had eaten in quite a while as she wasn't much of a cook. Popcorn and red wine was a large part of her diet with grilled cheese coming a close second. After they had toasted Olivia for her success in gaining such a brilliant degree Maya said she had received a phone call from Eli, Olivia's father. Although she was born in the US her parents divorced when she was four. From there Maya moved to England with Olivia and in time found love with Dominic. After a couple of years they married and moved to Cornwall. Eli had always, through the years, kept in touch with Olivia and now he wanted to know when she was going to visit him, as she did most summers.

Olivia was excited, a visit to the US was maybe what she needed before she decided on what career she wanted to pursue. There were her friends Abby and Quinn who she always hung out with when visiting her dad. Eli always seemed to attend the most wonderful parties. He knew a lot of influential people and she usually had a great time in Washington, although he was far stricter than Maya and kept a close eye on any men interested in her. After discussing it with Maya and Dominic it was decided she would spend a couple of weeks in Cornwall with them, resting and catching up with old friends, before travelling to the US. Feeling exhausted from travel she retired to bed, but laid awake for a long time before succumbing to sleep. Her dreams were jumbled and Fitz seemed swim in and out of them causing her to toss and turn.

_**So, do you think she will see Fitz again? What is she going to do with her degree? How will she get along in the US? Tell me your thoughts of the story so far.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Missed Connections

Chapter 2

Fitz's alarm sounded and he surfaced from a deep sleep. He was having a great dream about Olivia but he couldn't catch it back, and now he was awake he remembered only vague parts of it. Looking at his body he realised the dream was a sexual one and started to think back to their meeting on the train and gave a little smile. She looked very sexy when angry and she sent a thrill through him, when shaking her hand.

He roused himself, it was no good dwelling, he foolishly didn't get her phone number and he needed to get himself ready for meeting the Grissett's after breakfast. Fitz **had** made enquiries as to where Olivia Pope was living but no one knew of a family of that name. So accepting he wouldn't see her again he with regret, pushed all thoughts of her aside. He took a shower, got dressed and went to eat a very English breakfast in the hotel dining room. Cereal and/or a cooked breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast washed down with Earl Grey or Indian tea.

He found England very different and was surprised to find how diverse and cosmopolitan London was. Of course he had done the usual touristy things in London and took one of those double decker tour buses which covered the Houses of Parliament, St Paul's Cathedral, and The Tower of London etc. You could hop off the bus at any point to stay a while then, resume the tour later on, which he did when visiting Buckingham Palace. He was fortunate enough to see the changing of the guards whilst there and took many pictures inwardly smiling at their strange bear-skin headgear.

Each place he visited had something different to see whether it be traditional little "oldie worldy" villages with their thatched cottages and village greens. Or the splendid architecture of cities like Cambridge, sporting a wealth of universities and the very traditional punting on the river Cam. Stonehenge, the prehistoric monument, was very impressive and nearby Bath had the incredibly ancient "Roman Baths" and cute cobbled streets lined with antique shops. Cheddar Gorge was a road ploughed between two majestic, 450 feet high, cliffs and off that road he visited stalactite caves where Cheddar Cheese, made locally, was stored from time immemorial to the present day.

Sadly he wasn't able to cover the north of England in his trip but maybe he could come back another time for that and see something of Scotland too. He only had time to visit part of England then had to head back to London to secure more funds from the US and meet with business associates of his father. With all that done he finally set out on the last stages of his tour, looking forward to discovering the charms of Cornwall and got on **that** train where he first met Olivia.

Breakfast over, Fitz left the dining room and headed to reception. He spotted the Grissett's immediately, and his heart sank. They had brought their youngest daughter Mellie with them. He realised this was a set up between the two families as his father, Jerry had insisted he marry after the tour. Mellie was yet another female brought forward as "suitable wife material" for a Grant. His father complained that at 32 he should have already been married with a least one child by now. Fitz sighed, this was going to be a difficult two weeks. Putting a smile on his face he stepped forward to greet them.

Mellie eyed Fitz distastefully, so he was the **one** the family hoped she would marry, well she **wouldn't** do it. She had already fallen in love with Andrew Nichols, an up and coming senator, and she was determined to marry him, plus she reasoned it didn't hurt he was extremely wealthy and had good prospects. She knew marriage to a Grant would be a good thing for the family, but was sure she could get daddy round to seeing her point of view, as she was his favourite. Luckily she could see that Fitz was equally disenchanted with her, as she was to him - so that was all good. Maybe she could relax and actually enjoy the next two weeks.

Cornwall was very interesting and Fitz was surprised to learn that they had their own language and won the recognition to be a minority group within the United Kingdom. The contrasts of scenery was a surprise too, going from wild landscaping and rugged cliffs to manicured almost tropical looking coast with surfing being a hot favourite sport. They visited disused Tin Mines and coastal caves known to harbour smugglers in the 18th century. The ruined Tintagel Castle set high on the cliffs of North Cornwall was associated with the legend of King Arthur and the whole area was steeped in historical mystery. With folklore abound of faeries, pixies and other such mythical creatures both Fitz and the Grissett's' were entranced. They finished their tour at Land's End took their last tourist photo leaning against the Land's End signpost and decided to have a traditional Cornish meal of pasties and chips followed by a cream tea.

Mellie had cornered Fitz and told him no uncertain terms that she would not marry him. Relieved and with the pressure off them both, they then got on reasonably well, for a time. Mellie had an incredibly sharp mind. She finished first in her class at college and was extremely competitive. She also had a tendency to take over, organizing, in a domineering manner, the places they should visit. Fitz thought he was extremely lucky she was in love with someone else because there was no way they would get on together as husband and wife. As this was a holiday he gave into her demands with good grace. He was insistent, however on trying his hand at some surfing and spent a fun day trying it out and failing spectacularly, causing Mellie to laugh hilariously. She of course showed her competitive spirit and was determined to succeed where Fitz failed, but the day was fun for them both after their hectic sightseeing schedule.

Unbeknown to Fitz, Olivia was on a nearby beach on the same day. Surfing had always been her favorite pastime when she was back at home. Her childhood friend Jake Ballard had soon contacted her once he knew she was back. They had met up several times for lunch or dinner and that day decided that surfing would be fun as the weather conditions were perfect. Jake was a keen surfer, even entering competitions so took it seriously whereas Olivia just saw it as an entertaining day out.

Since she had been to university Olivia found that Jake and she had become different people. He still had a crush on her from high school but she saw him only as a friend. This was becoming more obvious as the days passed as he would call round every day expecting to spend time with her. Olivia wasn't quite sure how to handle this as she hated to hurt Jake, she had known him most of her life and maybe she would have settled with him if she hadn't met Fitz. Olivia now realized she only felt deep affection for Jake and not love. She fervently hoped the subject didn't come up so she had to explain. In the meantime she made sure that she was fully occupied some days so as to avoid spending too much time with Jake.

The day had been fun and they both had a great time. Jake suggested finishing it off by dining at the local seafood restaurant. Knowing that Maya and Dominic were out that evening she agreed but insisted on going home to change, agreeing to meet up later. She decided to dress down for the evening in Jeans and a soft flowing top, wearing her hair up, unaware she looked stunning. By the time she arrived at the restaurant it was 8.30pm and she saw a couple entering a cab, the man looked very familiar and with a jolt realized it was Fitz. He was with an attractive brunette and didn't see her. It quite spoilt her mood and Jake couldn't understand how she could be so different from earlier. She was quiet during dinner picking at it and not lingering for desert but saying she was tired and wanting to leave. She grumpily refused Jake's offer to see her home and knew she was being unreasonable but couldn't shake her depressed mood. She was glad that in two days she would be heading off to the US.

Fitz and Mellie decided to have an early dinner at a local seafood restaurant, her parents were at the hotel and wanted a quiet night after all the hectic travel over the last two weeks. Mellie was on a high because she felt her skills at surfing were better than Fitz's and admired by him. Truthfully Fitz couldn't care but was too kind to say otherwise. Sparkling she talked about Andrew and what plans she would put in place for his career when he proposed. Fitz could barely stifle a yawn, two weeks in her company was more than enough, and he was fed up with her grasping nature. After dinner he cut the evening short pleading tiredness and they got a cab back to the hotel. Strangely, in the cab he thought he smelt Olivia's perfume but dismissed it as being fanciful. In his hotel room he laid on the bed and his mind slipped back to Olivia again. He was miffed he wasn't able to trace her, allowing them to meet before he left for the States in two days.


	3. Chapter 3

Friends not Lovers

Chapter 3

Olivia spent her last day with Maya and Dominic, they decided to hold a "leaving" dinner party for her, but kept it low key by just inviting Jake and his parents. Olivia's heart sank when Maya told her who was invited but she didn't want to upset anyone on her last day, so decided to make the best of it.

Jake had already phoned her 11 times since their day out. Finally he texted her saying he was perplexed at her sudden change of mood at the seafood restaurant and wondered if it was anything **he** had done. Olivia, on the other hand, on seeing the text replied saying she was fine, and from there continued to ignore his calls.

She and Maya went shopping to pick up some last minute things Olivia wanted to take to the US and also a couple of dresses and shoes. Eli liked his daughter to be well dressed and elegant and disliked her love of sneakers and jeans. She wanted to make him happy hence the purchases. He was old fashioned but she loved him dearly and wanted to please him and besides she liked wearing dresses too so it wasn't a problem.

The dining table looked wonderful with a fine linen tablecloth. There was bone china crockery, silver cutlery and crystal wine glasses which caught the light from the flickering candles. Maya hired staff to serve canapés and champagne to the family and guests whilst they exchanged small talk about neighbourhood events and local gossip. Jake cornered Olivia straight away and although they chatted easily she was aware that he was in her personal space and was pleased when dinner was announced.

Starters were light and fluffy smoked salmon soufflés, and although it was delicious Olivia toyed with her portion. Jake asked her anything was troubling her as she was much quieter than usual. Maya shot her a "be sociable" look and Olivia pulled herself together and made an effort to smile and chat to him. Dinner was served with a selection of fine wines but Olivia declined sticking to water. Jake in contrast, was drinking rather heavily. The main course was one of her favourites, Roast Beef with baby carrots and roast potatoes, but still she had a job eating it as her mind was elsewhere. She found the dinner hard work although she had known Jake and his parents since childhood. She felt annoyed that she couldn't rid the image of Fitz with that brunette from her head. It was hardly likely she would ever see him again, Jake spoke, breaking her train of thought.

"I will miss you when you head off to the US Liv" he said "I don't feel we have spent much time together since you have been back in Cornwall."

She pushed her plate aside feeling irritated. "Although it is lovely to see my **friends **she replied emphasizing the word "friends" I needed to spend time with my family".

He looked hurt and she felt guilty, plus Maya was giving her such a look she knew she would be in for a lecture on being sociable and polite to guests, later on. Olivia simply didn't care though, she felt miserable and Jake being clingy didn't help to appease the way she felt. At long last dessert arrived with a choice of several cheeses and biscuits or chocolate mousse with cream. She chose the cheese and biscuits and whilst nibbling on the cheese Jake suggested a walk after dinner to her. Her heart sank but she reluctantly agreed. After all she reasoned it wasn't his fault she was down in the dumps. She owed him this much for her irritability earlier.

Dinner over, everybody retired to the lounge and was served with coffee or brandy and a selection of tiny chocolate after mints. Olivia was alarmed to see Jake somewhat inebriated but, as promised, she collected her coat for the walk.

The night was chilly with a frost in the air. The stars stood bright in the moonlit sky and shadows blurred the landscape whilst the grass crunched beneath their feet. Jake turned, grabbing hold of Olivia, he tried to kiss her. Angrily she threw him off.

"Is this why you wanted to go for a walk?" she exclaimed.

"We kissed last time you was home Liv" he replied sulkily "You're the one who has changed,** I** still love you"

Her anger evaporated. Olivia knew he spoke the truth. She placed a gentle hand on his arm saying

"Jake I am so sorry if you thought we were an item. I am very fond of you, but I don't love you. Your right, I have changed since I have been to university. I realised my feelings for you are of friendship not love, but I will always be a friend and care for you."

He looked gutted and said "I have enough friends Liv, I hope you have a nice life" and walked off unsteadily.

She sat down at a nearby bench. Why did life have to be so complicated she wondered? One chance meeting with someone and he was in her head all the time. She felt wretched about Jake, they had been friends forever, it seemed, and whilst his feelings had evolved into love hers had stood still. The last thing she wanted to do was to hurt him but that's exactly what happened. She heard Dominic calling and responded by indicating where she was.

"Olivia are you alright? He said looking concerned. "Jake came back to the house in a bit of a state, then left hurriedly with his parents, what is going on?"

"Dominic he tried to kiss me and I didn't….." she trailed off.

"I see" he said catching on quickly "So there **is** someone else and that is why you have been moping around since you got here. I did wonder. Has it got anything to do with the man at the station?"

She blushed furiously replying "Do you mind if we don't talk about it Dominic. I am not sure of anything at the moment."

"Sure, just make sure you go in with a smile on your face as your mother is worried ok?" he said taking her arm and guiding her back to the house. "I will explain later on that Jake tried to kiss you and that you didn't want him to."

She looked at him gratefully, and thought she was lucky, he had always treated her like a daughter and was kind and caring. She knew her mother was a whole lot happier after she met and married Dominic. Although Maya did not talk much about the marriage with Eli Olivia guessed the divorce was acrimonious because her mother always seemed nervous when Eli phoned. Dominic inherited some of his wealth from his grandfather and used that inheritance to play the shares market so successfully that his wealth was increased threefold. He met Maya at an art gallery showing when they both wanted to buy the same painting. They immediately clicked and started dating. Within two years they were married and settled in Cornwall. Once they bought the manor Dominic retired to spend more time with Maya.

Maya knocked gently on Olivia's bedroom door.

"Come in" she said. Olivia had just finished packing and was closing the suitcases ready for the day ahead.

"You ok honey? Dominic told me about Jake, he **did** only tried to kiss you and nothing else" she queried and sat on the edge of the bed.

"No Mom, just the kiss. Jake wouldn't do anything to hurt me it's just, I don't feel that way towards him and had to let him know. That is why he was upset." Olivia got up and sat beside Maya leaning her head in for a cuddle.

Maya kissed the top of Olivia's head and put her arm around her. "Well you can't force love Liv, so in time Jake will understand that. You did the right thing telling him straight away." She then took a breath and said

"Are you looking forward to seeing your father?" Maya face was curiously still and pale.

"Well daddy is a bit old fashioned Mom, but yes I usually have a good time there" Olivia looked at her mother a bit puzzled and asked "Mom is everything ok with you?"

"Yes my darling I am just tired after the dinner party. I am off to bed now and, by the way Dominic, has placed 25,000 dollars in your account for emergency purposes, just wanted you to know so don't forget to thank him" Maya stood up ready to depart.

"Mom you and Dominic are the best "Olivia stepped forward hugging Maya tightly.

"Just no need to mention the funds to your father Olivia and if you need anything just call us. You alright with that?"

Olivia agreed, slightly perplexed by Maya's attitude but put it down to her tiredness. She kissed her lightly and got into bed excited that tomorrow she would be on her way to Washington.

Olivia woke up with sun streaming in her eyes, she rubbed the sleep out of them as Maya put a cup of tea on her bedside table and leant over and kissed her head.

"Wake up sleepyhead" Maya said "you need to get up now if you are going to catch a plane from Newquay to Heathrow".

Olivia sat up excitement flooding through her. "Thanks Mom, I will be down shortly" She drank her tea then got up, heading for the shower. Shower done she ironed her hair flat. Whilst she was home she had left her hair natural and kept it oiled especially taking care of the ends to build its strength. She also wore a scarf at night to preserve it and now it shone and she was thankful Maya had taught her how to care for her hair. She applied a light makeup and wore a short Prada dress and Stuart Weitzman shoes. Looking stunning she collected her handbag and headed downstairs.

Maya looked at her daughter and tears sprung to her eyes. She was so proud of this lovely intelligent woman standing before her and hoped she would be alright with her father. She knew just how possessive and controlling he could be, having made her life an absolute misery.

She said "Dominic will bring your cases down I know you don't like breakfast but prepared a health shake for you. There is just enough time for you to drink it."

"Thanks Mom" Olivia replied sitting on the kitchen stool. She picked up the shake and sipped it through a straw. Dominic in the meantime loaded the suitcases in the car boot. On finishing her shake Olivia kissed and thanked him for the money.

Soon they headed out the door and were on the way to Newquay, arriving in time for Olivia to board the plane. She hugged and kissed them both assuring Maya she would contact her as soon as she arrived in Washington.

She sat on the plane feeling excited at what the holidays would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Home Sweet Home

It was late when Olivia arrived in Washington, as her plane from London was delayed by two hours in setting off. She looked rounded for her father, but there was no sign of him so she set off to find a cab feeling disappointed.

"Excuse me, are you Miss Pope?" she turned and looked at the beefy guy standing before her.

"Yes and you are?" she asked.

"Barry ma'am, I am here to take you home Miss Pope" he said unsmilingly "Your father sent me, as he has been unavoidably detained."

Just then Olivia's mobile beeped and it was Eli who texted to confirm he was running late and that he had sent Barry to collect her.

"OK then Barry, would you be kind enough to help with my cases" She asked. She thought that Barry would look more at home as a bouncer rather than chauffeur. He was at least 6' 4" and very well-muscled. He held an impassive expression which made her feel uncomfortable, so she remained silent on the journey home. After helping her inside with her luggage Barry left with a nod to her.

Olivia unpacked and then went to forage in the fridge. One thing she was grateful for, is that her father could cook and also had the most marvellous wine selection. There were steaks marinating in the fridge and Olivia guessed they were for dinner this evening. She sighed then spied some popcorn on the counter. That would do, together with a glass of wine until Eli returned. She took both to the living room and turning on the TV flicked through the channels until finally she found a good news program.

Eli wearily entered his house, it had been a hard day as one of his team had got shot, but fortunately not fatally. Since retiring from the Secret Service he had set up a VIP protection company and his firm was the best in the US, providing elite security and bodyguards for the rich and famous. He recruited his staff from the Secret Service, Black Ops and the Brit SAS, building quite a formidable team which were in great demand. This particular operative, Joe Oakley had saved the life of a visiting Russian billionaire. The shooter had been captured and handed over to the police, whilst Eli had visited his operative to make sure he was ok. The Russian paid for the very best medical attention and offered a huge bonus to Joe as a way of appreciation. With everything sorted and assigning two new operatives to the very relieved Russian, Eli headed off home.

"Olivia" he called from the hallway.

She rushed out to see him squealing "Woo Hoo! Dad, it is so great so see you "

"Yes, yes - Olivia a bit more decorum please. You know I don't like you squealing, it is not ladylike" Eli said testily.

She eyed her father with some apprehension thinking that this wasn't a good start to their meeting, but she reasoned he must be tired from work.

"Sorry Dad, I was just so excited to see you" she replied placing a demure kiss on his cheek.

He looked mollified and said "Well, time for dinner I think and then we can discuss some arrangements that I have made for you, when we eat. We are going to have steak and salad. I will cook the steaks and you can prepare the salad please."

Somewhat subdued she starting preparing the salad whilst hoping she would have some time to see old friends and have fun. She quickly erased the fun thought as being disloyal to her dad. Over dinner Eli outlined what he had arranged for her holiday. A trip to the opera, the theatre and a ball for a start. The ball was tomorrow night and he hoped she had bought suitable attire, if not she had better shop for something tomorrow. She was grateful to Maya who insisted she take at least two evening wear dresses with her but it wouldn't hurt to go shopping and see what else there was that might appeal. They chatted about her time at university and Eli congratulated her on degree. He then asked about her time in Cornwall and was pleased she didn't commit herself to Jake Ballard as he had some successful and rich young men he would like to introduce her to, at the ball – but **that** he kept to himself. Tired and saying goodnight, Olivia headed off to bed her mind drifting to Fitz, wondering if he was back in the US and if so whereabouts.

Olivia got up early next morning but found that her father had already gone to work. He left a note asking her to keep the house tidy and to eat a good lunch. He said he was not cooking tonight as as there would food at the ball. She smiled at his obsession with neatness. After breakfast she phoned Abby and Quinn to let them know she was in Washington and to see if they were available to go shopping. Quinn was on holiday in Italy with her parents but Abby was free and they arranged to meet up at Georgetown Park in an hour.

Abby and Olivia had a lot to catch up on and in between looking at clothes were giggling and chatting away. Abby had graduated from Law school and was due to start work as a junior lawyer the following week. She was dating a guy named Harrison and they seemed pretty serious, Olivia gathered from the way Abby talked about him. Abby had moved out from her parent's home and now shared a local apartment with another girl, called Jessica. In the next boutique they visited Olivia saw a beautiful white dress, in her size and knew it would be perfect for the evening and luckily, had just the pair of shoes which would suit the dress well. After shopping they had coffee chatted for a while and arranged to meet up again in a couple of days.

When Olivia got home she had a light snack then napped as jet lag was still affecting her. The alarm woke her and she had a relaxing bath then ironed her hair and put on some light makeup and finally the dress, which was a perfect fit for her tiny frame. Eli arrived home and nodded in approval at her dress marvelling at how beautiful and grown up his daughter was. He took a quick shower, then dressed in his Tuxedo and was just in time as the car arrived to take them to the ball.

Fitz read for most of the plane flight to Washington and arrived there late morning, catching a cab to his apartment. He opened the windows to let some air in and on looking out over the tree lined avenue his eyes were drawn to the house opposite. He was sure that Olivia said her last name was Pope he wondered if she was any relation to the Eli Pope who lived there. He shook his head of course she couldn't be. Olivia had a cut glass English accent and besides her home was in Cornwall, she was obviously very British. His mobile rang breaking his train of thought.

"Fitz, glad to see you home son," boomed Jerry and before Fitz could respond Jerry carried on with "We have been invited to a ball tomorrow and want you to come too, there are some people there I would like you to meet."

"Dad I just literally got home I would rather not come to the ball" Fitz said, inwardly groaning. He hoped it wasn't another match making session.

"Now son, I won't take no for an answer, besides your mother is anxious to see you" Fitz knew when to give in and that was usually when Jerry mentioned his mother Alicia.

"OK dad where and what time and dress code" They talked for a bit longer about his travels, and he said hello to his mother but finished the conversation quickly when she started talking about Mellie. Fitz loved his parents but did not appreciate their interest in finding him a suitable wife.

Jerry was a retired oil tycoon. He had sold most of his stake in oil, keeping enough to make sure he was on the board of directors and receiving a healthy pay check, not that he needed it being a multi-millionaire. Jerry realised a long time ago that Fitz held no interest in following in his footsteps, so made sure he had the very best education and was proud his son had graduated from Harvard Law School. Jerry now was trying to introduce his son to a girl that would fit into his promising career, which could lead to be either a judge or a politician if he made the right connections. Fitz was a white collar attorney and was a partner in a very successful law firm but had taken a 6 month sabbatical to travel Europe. He also had a huge interest in politics and was a member of the Democratic Party, offering support and contributions in his spare time.

Fitz's stomach rumbled and realising he was extremely hungry ordered a take-out, food shopping would have to wait until tomorrow morning. It was a bit early for his favourite drink of whisky so he poured himself a glass of red wine and sat down on the couch flicking through channels until he got to a news channel. The pizza arrived and he spent the evening eating, drinking wine and watching TV, until he remembered he needed to unpack, and also check that his tuxedo was aired for tomorrow. That done he retired to bed, his mind drifting to Olivia wishing there was some way to contact her.

The next day Fitz got dressed and headed off to the shops and spent a couple of hours buying foodstuffs, wine and whisky then, bought a white dress shirt for the evening and headed home. He cooked some lunch and touched base with his law firm who were expecting him back the following Monday. He also phoned to hire a cleaner, as he would be far too busy to keep the flat in order once back at work. He took a nap for a couple of hours before showering and dressing for the evening. The phone rang and the concierge told him his car had arrived to take him to the ball.

_Thanks very much for your reviews I enjoyed reading them all and are pleased you are enjoying the story so far. In the next chapter Fitz will finally meet Olivia again but will all go well?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for your reviews – they keep me writing! It seemed sensible to give Olivia a Brit accent as she lived most of her life in England and I'm pleased that you liked the idea of that. _

Chapter 5 – Love and Tears

Olivia got out of the car but before she could look round properly, Eli ushered her towards the entrance, where staff welcomed guests with a glass of champagne and took care of ladies coats. She looked at the elegant hall entranced, but Eli moved her swiftly forward and whispered

"Please drink in moderation tonight, Olivia."

She shot a glance at Eli and her spirits were slightly dampened. Her father seemed much more controlling this summer and she wondered why. Was it because she had reached womanhood or was she just more aware of it? Olivia would behave in the manner expected of her tonight, but going forward she needed to make her father understand that whilst she respected and loved him she was now her own person and didn't need reminding on how to behave. For now though she smiled and squeezed her father's arm and replied

"Dad I won't let you down tonight and will try to be a credit to you."

He smiled briefly and started to mingle introducing her to various people. A smile fixed on her face Olivia began to be bored of all the idle chit chat and started looking around. People were now moving to towards the ballroom where tables has been set up edging the room. They were all alike and were set with snowy white tablecloths, a small flowered centrepiece and guest's place cards. The ballroom was huge with chandeliers set high in the vaulted ceilings, giving out their soft glow, which played down on the polished and much used dance floor. At the end of the ballroom the orchestra were taking their places with some tuning up, waiting for the signal to start playing.

Eli brought her attention back by introducing her to Senator Edison Davis who promptly took her hand and raised to his lips. She tried to hide her repellence but her father noticed it and frowned at her.

"Edison is a rising star of the Democratic Party, and is expected to head the party eventually, Olivia" Eli explained smiling. Edison acknowledged the accolade with a slight nod and replied.

"So very nice to meet you Olivia, Eli has talked a lot about you" he looked her up and down intently.

Olivia smiled politely but inwardly repressed a shudder. There was something about Edison that was decidedly creepy she thought, maybe it was his oily smile or damp hands. Whatever it was she hoped Eli did not expect her dance with Edison later on, but had a sinking feeling that was exactly what he wanted. Introductions over, Eli took her arm and moved forward to the ballroom where another member of staff guided them to their table. Edison followed closely behind and she hoped he would not join them.

From the next table a voice boomed out

"Eli Pope, I didn't know you was coming to this ball - let me introduce you to my family. This is my wife Alicia and son Fitzgerald"

Fitz wearily turned round and froze, there before him was Olivia. She looked utterly stunning in her white evening gown, which hugged her slender frame. Her hair was swept up, revealing her finely boned, beautiful face. A smile spread across his face and he stood up taking Olivia in his arms then kissed each cheek lightly, whilst drinking in her perfume.

Eli looked slightly put out by Fitz's bold move but made the introductions nevertheless. Olivia felt tongue-tied and shy, not dreaming she would ever meet Fitz again. He looked extremely handsome in his tuxedo, oozing sex appeal and many admiring glances were sent his way. He didn't seem notice them because he just couldn't take his eyes off Olivia and just wanted to pick her up and crush his lips against hers. He felt exhilarated at meeting her again.

There was a slight awkward pause with both sets of parents realising their offspring seemed dumbstruck so Jerry took matters into his hands and said

"Look why don't you both join us, there are two spare seats here. We can then have a catch up Eli as I have been meaning to chat to you about needing extra security."

Before Eli could reply Alicia said "No business talk just now please gentlemen, this is a night for fun. Come and sit here my dear" she said patting the chair next to her. Edison in the meantime had moved away and sat at another table Olivia noted with relief.

So she sat down and Fitz quickly sat down next to her leaving Eli no alternative but to sit opposite, between Jerry and Alicia. Alicia knew straight away her son was enamoured, judging by the way he was looking at Olivia, so she made a point of finding out all she could about this charming girl by gently prompting for details.

The chat went back and forth whilst Olivia and Fitz kept eyeing one another. The orchestra started playing a slow waltz and couples filled the dance floor. Fitz stood up and holding out his hand asked Olivia to dance, excited she accepted. They gracefully glided round the room and Fitz mentally thanked his mother for insisting on those dance lessons when he was younger. At least he wouldn't disgrace himself. They looked a stunning couple and the very air seemed to fizzle round them causing many smiling eyes to follow them round the ballroom.

"I can't believe you are here in the US Olivia," said Fitz drawing her closer "I live opposite your father's house and wondered if you was related, but your British accent made me think not".

He smiled at her and she felt incredibly nervous, her emotions were all over the place. She cleared her throat and smiled weakly at him trying to pull herself together.

The music ended and Fitz looked down at her saying "I want to talk to alone without the parents monitoring our every word, let's go outside for a breath of air" He guided her off the dance floor and towards the French windows, but before they could go further Edison tapped her on the shoulder and said

"Your father said you would love to dance with me, Olivia"

Not wanting to cause a scene she allowed herself to be guided back to the dance floor, furious that her father had put her in such a position. The last thing she wanted to do was dance with Edison. His fingers were touching her bare back causing her to shudder in disgust as he clumsily danced her around the room. Fitz watched them feeling unreasonably jealous and made his way moodily back to the table, where Eli and Jerry were deep in discussion.

"Olivia has made quite an impression on you Fitz" Alicia whispered. "Just be wary of Eli he is very protective of his daughter so tread carefully and treat her with respect."

Fitz nodded but that didn't put him off as he was determined to see her again after tonight. She evoked a feeling in him like no other female had and he instinctively knew she was the one for him. What he needed to discover was - did she feel the same way. His eyes followed her round the room and he was glad when the music stopped and Olivia headed back to the table. Before Edison could say anything to Olivia Fitz said

"Come with me and let's get some food from the buffet"

Eli frowned at Olivia but she ignored it and got up and excused herself from the table. Fitz grabbed hold of her hand and they edged around people in search of the buffet. A room off to the side of the ballroom revealed a buffet running the length of the room with every dish imaginable placed on it. Fitz got a plate and filled it with a selection of delectable foods, whilst Olivia grabbed a couple of glasses of red wine. They didn't go back to the main table but Fitz found a smaller one secluded by palm fronds and sat down with her there.

"So" he said lightly "Alone at last. Now, tell me what you are doing in the US."

Olivia relaxed and explained she usually spent the summer with her father as her parents were divorced. They chatted oblivious of time and in their own little cocoon when suddenly they were rudely interrupted by none other than Mellie.

"Your father said you was around somewhere and sent me looking for you Fitz. Here you are, tucked away from everyone, when others want to meet and talk with you." She laughed a little spitefully and side eyed Olivia. "Introduce me Fitz to your **friend**"

Olivia recognised Mellie straight away, as the woman who was with Fitz in Cornwall. She must be his girlfriend Olivia reasoned and embarrassed stood up saying "Please excuse me, thank you for the food Fitz but I must find my father." and before anyone could say a word she hurried off. Fitz's face flushed with annoyance and turned to Mellie and said

"Was there any need for you to be so rude Mellie?"

She opened her eyes wide and said. "Really Fitz, stop making such a fuss she is obviously **just** another one of your **little** girlfriends. There is no need to get so shirty and besides everyone was wondering where you had disappeared to. It was quite naughty of you to do that" She wagged her finger at him.

Reluctantly he acknowledged he had neglected his family for a while and headed back to the table only to discover Olivia and Eli had made their excuses and left the ball. Mellie sat down in Olivia's chair and for the rest of the evening he made desultory conversation and went through the motions of dancing with Mellie, which was expected of him. His thoughts though, stayed firmly with Olivia going over their chat in his head and wondering why she had left so rapidly.

Mellie eyed Fitz and realised he wasn't such a bad catch after all. She and Andrew had parted over a fight and pride wouldn't let her mend fences with him. She didn't love Fitz ,of course, but maybe that would be an advantage. When you didn't love you had more control over your feelings. He was rich, successful and extremely handsome and she decided if things were not going to work with Andrew that Fitz would probably be the next best person to marry. Her family would also be delighted, although they did like Andrew as well. All she needed to do is get him away from that girl he looked so smitten with tonight and she would make sure he was hers. Her mind started plotting.

Eli was fuming with Olivia. How could she show him up by disappearing with Fitz whom, to his mind, was over bold and didn't seem to have any good intentions towards his daughter. So as soon as Olivia arrived back the table he pleaded an early start the next day and indicated they should both leave. All the way home Eli brooded, gradually getting more annoyed and once they were inside his house he rounded on her shouting

"How could you behave like that with one of my best customer's son? I have never been so ashamed"

She flinched realising she had been rude to all the parents by disappearing but her behaviour towards Fitz had been exemplary. Angrily she responded with vigour

"I haven't **done **anything with Fitz to disgrace you Dad and I resent the implication. I am sorry to have left the table **that** was rude, but it was entirely innocent I assure you, we were just having supper and talking."

"Whilst you are under my roof I will decide what is acceptable behaviour Olivia **NOT **you, I can see you have been allowed far too much freedom" Eli face was red with rage and Olivia realised she was seeing another side to this strict father of hers. **That**, she decided, was not something she was prepared to suffer. She understood his need to be strict to an extent, but it was not as if she had ever run wild and Olivia thought he was being totally unreasonable. She wondered if this was the reason why her mother seemed concerned about her visit.

"Fine" she said calmly "I will collect my things and go, because Dad I am a grown woman and need to live my life the way I want to and not how you tell me I should. I agree that under your roof I should agree to your rules, which is why I must leave "

Eli replied with "So be it" and stalked off to his office.

She went to her room, changed out of her dress and in a small gesture of defiance put on jeans and sneakers, which she knew he hated. She then phoned her friend Abby asking if she could stay the night until she found somewhere else. Abby worriedly agreed and so Olivia packed and left slamming the front door behind her, without another word to Eli. Hailing a cab she looked over to the apartments opposite and wondered which one Fitz lived in, and felt sorry she never got a chance to say goodbye that evening but thought maybe it was just as well as he seemed to already have a girlfriend. A cab pulled up and she gave Abby's address and set off feeling extremely upset, tears sparkling in her eyes.

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was great that they met up again - only to be parted very quickly. What do you think of the scheming Mellie? Will Olivia get a chance to rekindle things with Fitz? Tell me what you think._


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks very much for your reviews! Most of you think Eli is a jerk and that Fitz's mom was on their side. I love reading your opinions, thanks._

_ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**A special thanks go to Toni Beard-Dewar for advice on working in the US and to all the other ladies from the Scandal: Tony Goldwyn group who also proffered advice!**

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 6 – A New Beginning

Olivia woke up with a crick in her neck, her whole body ached from sleeping on Abby's uncomfortable sofa. She needed to phone her mother and bring her up to date on the situation. She glanced at her watch calculating what time it would be in Cornwall, with the 5 hour time difference, and judged it would be about lunchtime there.

Maya answered the phone with

"Olivia, how's it going in Washington, darling"

Olivia fought back tears as she related her row with Eli. Maya listened and was not surprised she just wondered why it took so long for Eli to show his true possessive nature to Olivia. She made soothing remarks and asked if she wanted to come back to England. Having established that Olivia wanted to stay and seek a temporary job and find somewhere to live in Washington, Maya said they would top up her bank account and for the time being give her a living allowance until she was settled.

They talked some more and promising to keep in regular touch Olivia ended the call. She was so lucky that she was financially independent which would free her from the worry of finding a job immediately. Olivia was born in America so had citizenship and a US passport which she used to enter and leave the States. With a social security number and a completed W4 form she would be entitled to work there like a normal citizen. First though she needed to find somewhere to live.

Olivia was eating breakfast when Abby strolled into the kitchen/diner.

"Help yourself to coffee and toast Abby, there wasn't much else to eat"

Abby sat down and poured a cup of coffee saying

"Thanks Liv. I am afraid I usually get a take-out so there is never much in the larder. You're up early, I guess the couch was not that comfortable"

Olivia smiled and said ruefully "I still have the cricked neck to prove it. As it happens I need to start apartment hunting straight away as I am going to stay in Washington for a few months. Thanks for letting me stay here last night, though."

"Hey if there was another bedroom you could stay as long as you wanted Liv, but it is a bit cramped as it is" said Abby patting her arm.

Olivia smiled and hugged Abby saying

"I am going to get out of your hair and book into a hotel today and that will do until I find an apartment that suits. I will keep in touch and invite you over when I get sorted."

She loaded the dishwasher, then phoned Hotel Palomar and booked a room for a week, by which time she hoped to be sorted with an apartment. Olivia felt excited for her new beginning and immensely grateful to Maya and Dominic who, with their financial help, allowed her time to settle and find the right job. Olivia's mind drifted back to Fitz and she felt sad he already had a girlfriend, as she had felt such a connection with him. Just then her cell phone rang she sighed, seeing it was Eli.

"Olivia" he said sternly "have you got over your little tantrum yet?"

Her lips tightened, how typical he should blame her. She didn't want to argue however, so she kept her temper and replied.

"Dad I am sorry we didn't see eye to eye but I think it is for the best that I left. I am going to rent an apartment here and look for a job."

"I see" he replied "Well I have planned the next month around your visit Olivia so I trust you will make yourself available to attend the various functions I have earmarked to attend. The first being tomorrow night, with dinner at the Grants. I will expect better behaviour than you what showed at the ball."

Olivia clenched her jaw in annoyance, and wondered why her dad was being so insufferable. She did acknowledge that he always made sure she had plenty of events to attend though, in past years. She pulled her thoughts together, determined to remain pleasant to Eli. A shiver of excitement ran through her at the mention of the Grants name.

"Let's not fall out Dad, of course I will attend whatever functions you have planned but I still want to get my own apartment but until then I am booked in at the Palomar Hotel" She replied.

Slightly mollified Eli discussed the dress code and arranged for a car to pick her up the following day at 7.00pm from the hotel. Olivia collected all her luggage, hugged and thanked Abby promising to have lunch with her soon, then set off to the hotel. Once more Fitz had managed to invade her thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a gym and indoor pool in his apartment complex and that was where Fitz was heading now. Whilst abroad he didn't have much time to have a swimming session or join in a spin class and he needed to get back into it. Whilst he was spinning his thoughts turned to Olivia. Surprisingly he didn't feel comfortable living opposite her father's house and he thought maybe he should move. He was determined to date Olivia and if there was any chance of him getting to know her better and, in due course, bringing her back to where he lived he just instinctively knew that it wouldn't work for either of them whilst he lived here. The lease on his apartment was due to finish next month so this would be the perfect time to move.

He worked hard spinning and after refreshing himself with a swim felt energised and decided to start looking for an apartment straight away. On the way downtown his mother rang with an invitation to dinner for the next evening. He hadn't had a chance to properly catch up since he was back in the US so he happily agreed. She insisted he wore a suit but as she liked to keep the traditions he didn't think anything of it.

There were quite a few apartments that suited his needs and he particularly liked the ones that offered gym and swimming facilities within the complex. So he set up a few viewing appointments, one for this afternoon and the rest for the following day. His stomach rumbled and he decided to lunch at a small but busy Italian restaurant that served delicious food. After enjoying some pasta and a glass of wine Fitz headed off to his appointment.

The complex had a concierge, fitness centre, a rooftop pool and underground parking. There were two available to view, both having two bedrooms with identical layouts and a view across Washington that was to die for. Altogether Fitz was quite impressed but decided to reserve a final decision until he had viewed all the apartments. As he was in the area Fitz decided to pop into work and have a catch up on which cases were being undertaken by the firm. Looking around he saw that not much had changed, there was the same busy vibe and he was greeted by many of the staff as he headed to his own office.

Everything looked neat and tidy but, as expected, there were no pending cases in his tray. He wandered round chatting to a few of the partners, discussing what to expect when he returned the following Monday. Content he headed home and spent the rest of the evening watching a movie before he headed off to bed. After breakfast he headed off to view 4 more apartments and finally decided on a 2 bedroomed one in Georgetown. It was modern, open planned with windows running the full length of the living area with the kitchen diner leading off it. The master bedroom had its own en-suite bathroom but there was also another separate bathroom within the apartment. Services offered a fitness area, rooftop pool and a concierge. Very pleased Fitz signed the paperwork, left a security deposit and collected the keys. That gave him the freedom to be able move in as soon as he liked.

He headed home and spent the rest of the day organising services for his new apartment, also he hired a "pack and move" service for Saturday. Lastly he advised the realtor of his decision not to renew his current lease. This weekend would be a good time to move before he was due back into work the following Monday. Satisfied everything was organised he showered, dressed and headed off to his parents for dinner. When he got there he realised that it was a dinner party with Eli and Olivia Pope expected amongst other guests. At last a chance to meet her again, he felt excited and slightly nervous at the prospect.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Olivia unpacked she set about looking for somewhere to live. She visited a few realtors and made some appointments for the next day and then decided to buy a new dress for the Grant's dinner party. She chose a very chic, above the knee, black figure hugging dress. It was strapless and had a beautiful white sequin trim across the bodice. She bought shoes and handbag to match then made an appointment for the next day to have her hair and nails done. Tomorrow would be hectic so she stopped at a bistro and ate a light dinner then headed back to the hotel to chill out with a sauna and massage followed by an early night.

The next morning was spent viewing apartments and the last one blew her away. In a fairly new complex was a two bedroomed apartment. Both bedrooms had en-suite bathrooms and the living area had a balcony from which you could view the bustle of Georgetown. The kitchen was well equipped with a dining area leading off it. The facilities provided to the complex included a concierge, Fitness area, and indoor pool. There was also the option of maid service. Underground parking could be provided and this clinched the deal for her. She secured the apartment with a deposit and signed the paperwork and was promised to have the keys dropped at the hotel reception the following day.

The afternoon was spent having her nails done, hair straightened and styled and happy with the result she headed back to the hotel to get ready for the evening. Looking wonderful, Olivia turned heads as she made her way to the waiting car. Once inside Eli kissed her cheek and said

"You look delightful Olivia, thank you for making a special effort"

Olivia relaxed, receiving the compliment with relief. She could never tell whether or not she had met Eli's high standard. They chatted for a while and Olivia told Eli about her new apartment. He nodded noncommittally and said he expected an invite to dinner when she was settled. So far so good she thought, as they seemed to be getting on better after the fierce row of the other evening. The car stopped at a set of electric gates where the chauffeur spoke into an intercom and the gates slid open revealing a long driveway at the end of which was a magnificent house with a double fronted door. From there they were greeted and ushered into the luxurious living room.

Straight away she saw Fitz across the room and her breath caught in her throat. He looked so handsome standing there in his charcoal grey suit, snowy white shirt and deep red tie chatting to his mother. She accepted a glass of champagne and sipped whilst Eli made small talk with Jerry. With a smile spreading across his face Fitz walked over to her and said

"It is so great to meet you again, you look stunning in that dress" he kissed both cheeks, feeling his stomach flip. He looked across to his mother who was smiling at them indulgently.

Olivia looked up at him and said "How are you and Mellie?"

Fitz looked startled and replied

"I am fine as for Mellie I wouldn't know"

She felt a little glow of happiness inside her replying "Oh I am sorry I was under the impression you two were an item"

He laughed loudly throwing his head up and causing the guests to look at them.

"Absolutely not. Mellie and her parents are family friends, she can be a bit full on at times. I am definitely not interested in her. I seem to remember she rudely interrupted our supper, at the ball, which annoyed me, especially as you had left by the time I got back to the table."

A servant stepped into the room, announcing dinner was ready and Fitz's parents led the way into the dining room. Olivia discovered that she was placed next to Fitz and as he drew her chair out he sent a grateful look to his mother who had organised the place settings. As they were sitting down Jerry was called out to the hall and came back a few moments later with Mellie on his arm.

"Well look who we have here" he said to everyone.

Fitz looked and Olivia and pulled a face and she tried not to laugh.

Mellie simpered "Oh I heard Fitz was here this evening and popped over to see him. I am so sorry for interrupting your dinner, I had better go."

"Nonsense" Jerry said jovially "We always have room for another guest, please - join us Mellie."

She smirked at Jerry and thanked him and moved forward towards Fitz placing a hand on his shoulder and said

"I will sit here, if you don't mind."

Fitz hid his annoyance and got up saying

"By all means I insist you take my seat Mellie"

He proceeded to pick up a spare chair from the other side of the room and walked over to the other side of Olivia and said

"If everyone could move round a little bit I will sit here."

Mellie looked annoyed and Jerry scowled but Fitz just ignored the looks and waited for guests to move their chairs to accommodate another one at the table. Staff rushed forward to rearrange the cutlery and produce another setting.

Fitz was sure that Mellie arriving was prearranged by Jerry as she was dressed for a dinner party. Well, he thought, Dad would have a shock because there was no way he would be railroaded into a relationship with Mellie. He had set his sights on Olivia and if she felt the same he was going to date her no matter what difficulties he had to overcome.

This dinner party was going to be interesting and a battle of wills he suspected.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mellie is such a schemer isn't she ? What do you think about Olivia and Fitz moving ? Are you looking forward to more chapter? Let me know !


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you all so much for your reviews. As usual I love reading your thoughts on my stories._

Chapter 7

**Revelations**

"So! You are British then Olivia?"

Mellie asked whilst looking Olivia up and down thoughtfully.

Olivia gave a little laugh and replied

"No American actually, although I spent most of my life in the UK."

Eli added "My daughter is just here for a visit Mellie"

Good news Mellie thought, at least Olivia won't be around to disrupt her plans to marry Fitz.

Fitz looked slightly disappointed and said "So you're not here for long then Olivia?"

"On the contrary Fitz, I am thinking of spending a year or two here depending on whether I can find suitable work." She replied.

Mellie scowled which did not go unnoticed by Eli. Fitz looked relieved and replied.

"Maybe I can help Livvie, by putting some feelers out for you. Let's have lunch soon and discuss what kind of work you want to do."

Olivia nodded agreement and looked pleased. The way Fitz looked at her did not go unnoticed by everyone at the dinner table and there were a few disapproving looks from Jerry, Eli and Mellie. All three were determined to put obstacles in the way of any relationship developing between Fitz and Olivia.

Fitz's mother Alicia changed the subject by asking Mellie how Andrew was.

"We had an argument and broke up" Mellie replied looking momentarily downcast.

"That is a shame Mellie" Fitz said "I thought you both were very well suited and Andrew is such a great guy." He then looked at Mellie and pointedly added.

"I mean, if you were with someone like me it would never work. There would be constant arguments but luckily we are just friends, which works much better."

Mellie looked crushed, but smiling thinly, said nothing. Alicia nodded her head in agreement to Fitz and the others not knowing quite how to follow that, concentrated on their food. After a while the conversation flowed again and the awkwardness disappeared. The dinner was quite simple with just three courses served. A lovely clear soup for starters with a choice of bream or steak as a main course followed by a banoffee pie or cheese and biscuits for dessert. After dinner Alicia arranged for the ladies to have coffee served in the lounge whilst the men headed off to play a game of billiards and discuss business.

Olivia excused herself and went to the bathroom and taking the opportunity Alicia eyed Mellie then said.

"Just some friendly advice Mellie dear. I do hope you can find a way to make it up with Andrew, because I can tell you now that my son isn't going to be anything other than a friend to you. No matter what approval Jerry has given you that will not matter to Fitz because he has set his sights on another."

Mellie stiffened with outrage but forced a smile on her face and replied.

"Thank you Alicia for your advice, I think I will take my leave now. The dinner was lovely and it was nice to be included even though I wasn't invited. Please thank Jerry also."

She kissed Alicia each side of her cheek and Alicia called for staff to show her out.

Alicia breathed a sigh of relief and hoped that this was the last of Jerry and Mellie's little plans. She was going to have words with Jerry, once all the guests had left. After all, Fitz was her son too and she would be damned if she would see her son matched with the cold and conniving Mellie.

Olivia returned to the room and asked where Mellie was, jolting Alicia out of her thoughts.

"Mellie had to go, Olivia but she asked me to say her goodbyes to everyone. Come and sit by me and tell me about Cornwall and your life there."

Olivia nodded joined Alicia and sipping her coffee began to chat about growing up in England. They were deep in discussion when the men arrived. Looking at her watch, Olivia stood up and thanked Jerry and Alicia for a lovely evening and kissing Alicia warmly said it was time she went home. Before Fitz could offer her a lift Eli said he would drive her back to the hotel.

As Fitz kissed her goodbye he whispered "I will call you tomorrow, are you OK with that".

She nodded yes and after Eli said his goodbyes, they got in the car and headed off. Suddenly Eli said

"Can you spare me ½ an hour at my house Olivia, I need to talk to you about something?"

Her heart sank because it sounded ominous and she wondered what she had done wrong **this** time but she agreed to stop by. As they travelled to Eli's home they chatted lightly about the dinner party.

After entering his house Eli ushered Olivia into the living room but seemed unusually ill at ease. He carried on chatting about nothing in particular and becoming impatient Olivia blurted

"Dad what did you want to talk about because it is getting late"

"Ah yes – well" he looked embarrassed then said "Well I might as well come straight out with it. I have a son Olivia – your half-brother. Wait!"

He held up his hand as if to stop her talking, although she hadn't actually said anything but sat there with a stunned look on her face.

"He wants to meet you whilst you're in Washington" Eli carried on.

"I see" she replied, slowly gathering her thoughts, then said

"I would like to know a little more before I decide Dad."

"That is fair enough. He is a year older than you" he started off saying.

Olivia looked flabbergasted at this information.

"His full name is Harrison Wright, he never took my name." Eli carried on "I had a brief affair with his mother and he was the result. I didn't find out he existed until he was six years old. When his mother died she instructed her lawyers to let me know and asked me to care for him."

"So why haven't you introduced him before Dad, when I have been home for holidays?" Olivia interrupted.

Ignoring her remark Eli carried on.

"I found a nice foster family for him to live with and paid for his upkeep and boarding school. It was the best solution for both of us I couldn't look after him properly at his age. I got monthly reports on his wellbeing and met him from time to time. So there you have it." He said coolly.

Olivia could hardly believe what she had just heard. That her father could be **so** cold and uncaring. She was seeing a much different side to Eli since she came of age and visited him this year. Poor Harrison she wondered if he had suffered at all through the years of his growing up.

"Does Mother know about him?" she asked, thinking that she now more fully understood why her mother had divorced her father and moved to England.

"No we had parted by the time I discovered his existence so it was no longer her business." He stared at Olivia then said.

"I have given Harrison your phone number, so you can prepare yourself for a call. Whether you decide to see him or not that is up to you. Now - let me get the driver to take you home"

Olivia stood up, reeling with this information, but knew she wouldn't get much more out of Eli as he was always so guarded. At least she didn't have to suffer another lecture about Fitz, which was good. She kissed Eli goodbye and got in the car, which was waiting to drive her back to the hotel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After all the guests had left Fitz looked at Jerry and said firmly

"We need to establish something Dad. I have to go my own way in life and can't have you trying to "match" me with whom **you** think is appropriate. Your little ruse did not work tonight. I will never want to be in a relationship with Mellie and I seriously hope you hear me. No more matchmaking please."

Jerry looked annoyed. "Mellie is a suitable person to partner you in life, son, and you embarrassed her tonight"

"Whose fault is that?" Fitz countered "You didn't even ask me whether I liked her or not and if you had, I would have made it clear I find her cold and manipulative. Anyway I am not discussing this anymore I have said my piece and would ask you to respect my wishes."

Fitz kissed and hugged his mother then strode out of the living ignoring Jerry's angry looks. Alicia rounded on Jerry and shouted.

"Now look what you have done! You're not going to estrange our **only** son surely?" Alicia was visibly upset and trying to contain her tears.

"The right wife could be an asset to his life" Jerry growled stubbornly "It is about time he settled down and making eyes at Eli's girl is not the way to go. Eli would never agree to a match with his daughter as he already has someone in mind for her to marry."

"Well just you wait" said Alicia "I am telling you now Jerry, back off Fitz as I am not prepared to lose my son over **your **plans for **his** life. You and Eli should be ashamed of yourselves trying to control your children's lives. They are both capable of making their own decisions."

She stalked out of the room and went to bed, not in their bedroom but in one of the spare rooms. Jerry poured a nightcap and went to his study to mull things over. Usually Alicia was so even tempered he thought. He had never seen her **so** angry and it took him aback. For the time being he would do as she asked but he was determined that Fitz would settle down soon. He wasn't getting any younger and he wanted grandchildren.

He made his way upstairs and was surprised to see Alicia wasn't in their bedroom. He called for her and a muffled response came from two bedrooms away.

Poking his head round the door he said "What are you doing here Alicia?"

"I am staying in this bedroom until you see sense **Jerry Grant**. So you had better take me seriously because our son means the world to me and I **won't** be party to alienating him."

Shocked Jerry just stood there not knowing what to say. Alicia had never behaved in this way before and he became confused by her attitude. She had been the prefect wife supporting him in everything he did throughout their lives. He closed the door gently and went into their bedroom which seemed so empty without her. Troubled he undressed, got into bed and tried to get some sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mellie left the dinner party in a bad mood. Fitz's mother made it clear she didn't approve of Mellie, trying to warn her off like that. How dare Alicia! But in some ways she was right - it wouldn't hurt to re-establish things with Andrew. He **was** rich and successful and was a suitable person to marry and she did love him in her own way. He would be easy to manipulate and would go far in his job, with her guidance of course. Yes, she thought, tomorrow she would play the repentant girlfriend and win Andrew back.

She didn't like Fitz very much anyway, she mused, **but **she did admire Jerry a lot. She wondered what her chances were if she made a play for him. He was extremely rich and still handsome for his age, she thought. That would serve Alicia right and teach not to mess with Mellie. Also it wouldn't hurt to have another string to her bow. She smiled maliciously and humming to herself started making plans whilst setting off in her car.

When Mellie arrived home her father was still up so she joined him in the lounge and kissed him with affection.

"How is my favourite little girl then?" he asked smiling at her fondly "how did the dinner party go at the Grant's?"

"It went fine daddy" she gave a little laugh "They got a bit of a shock when I turned up because Jerry hadn't told them I was invited by him"

Joe Grissett frowned "I don't understand why he didn't let everyone know. You must have felt uncomfortable darling"

"It was alright daddy don't worry I can handle myself" she gave a secret little smile to herself then said briskly.

"I am off to bed daddy I have a lot to do tomorrow and it's late" and after kissing him made her way to bed.

Joe was completely enthralled by his youngest daughter. He thought she was the prettiest and cleverest of his daughters and he was sure she had a bright future. He hadn't a clue about the darker manipulative side of her nature, even though she had used it to full effect on him whilst growing up. He didn't see the spoilt, calculating woman but just his sweet and clever little girl that he adored. Maybe that was for the best as he would be horrified at her thoughts for the seduction of Jerry Grant.

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It seems Fitz and Olivia will have fight on their hands to be together. What do you think about Eli's revelation? Let me know in a review. _


End file.
